Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams Sweet Dreams is a tall and slender robotic humanoid Stand belonging to Edward "Edo" Peregrine . While Sweet Dreams lacks in raw power, it makes up with its arsenal of abilities, from being able to put people to sleep with a touch, to being able to control their dreams and learn what they will do once they wake up. Appearance Sweet Dreams takes the form of a robotic humanoid stand. It has no eyes and cannot see, instead having a silver crescent moon covering his left eye, and a silver star covering his right. His nose is a small protrusion and his mouth takes the form of a nornal human-like mouth. Sweet Dreams is majoritarily dark purple and cream, with highlights and trims in a pale, moon silver colour. The back of its head has a long, touque-like growth with star patterning in silver, and it ends connecting to its shoulders. It appears to wear silver knee-high socks and elbow-long gloves, and its chest has no features other than plain purple colour. Personality Sweet Dreams presents no personality at all. However, Edo Peregrine often uses his stand on himself when he wakes up during the night as a near-automatic reflex. Other than that, Sweet Dreams presents no Stand Cry, and will often remain motionless with occasional head twitches, almost as if asleep and near waking up. Whenever Sweet Dreams performs a barrage of punches, Edo himself screams "Go the fuck to sleep!" Abilities Go the Fuck to Sleep Sweet Dreams, with a touch, is capable of sending weak willed or willing living creatures to sleep. While he can not enter their dreams, he is able to influence them directly and indirectly with his other abilities. Any Stand User fighting Sweet Dreams will find themselves falling asleep after a five or ten punches, and will be unable to resist if hit by more than fifty. The duration of the sleep is often dictated by the resisting creature's willingness to wake up, and while there are no limits to how many creatures can be asleep at once, Sweet Dreams can only use his other abilities on a single creature at a time. Made of This Sweet Dreams penetrates the temple of a sleeping creature and stirs their dreams with its index finger. While doing this, Sweet Dreams has near absolute control of what happens inside of the creatures dreams, but is unable to control the creature's in-dream actions, thoughts, or speech. However, by extensive manipulation, Sweet Dreams can force the sleeping creature to loudly speak what it would be doing in-dream. Dream within a Dream Sweet Dreams is able to channel a portion of its own energy into the sleeping creature's dreams. While doing this, the Stand appears to fall asleep next to the victim, and is able to forcefully extract even more information from the sleeping creature as it continuously forces it to wake up without waking up, being able to not only force the creature to dream about Sweet Dreams, but being also being capable of actually seeing the creature's nightmares. While using Dream within a Dream, Sweet Dreams and Edo are left completely vulnerable to being attacked, as the Stand is "asleep". Notes, Trivia, Aditional Information